Drabbles
by readingmama
Summary: Daily drabbles to keep my mind sharp. Read if you please. Interactive fun ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

**The first word was from Wytchwmn75 on Twitter**

**ex·san·gui·nate**

to drain of blood; make bloodless.

EPOV

It was a simple mistake. Sure, killing someone in the human world would be a big deal but in my world, it was just another day. Vampires killed people all the time, the problem was that she wasn't just people.

She had been my life.

Her beautiful heart would beat no more and all because of me. Because of what I am. She was not the first that I had exsanguinated, but she would be the last.

After killing Bella, my soul was truly damned.

I walked into the sunlight, knowing that they wouldn't let me get far. Sure enough I felt strong arms pull me back the moment I stepped out.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles – April 21, 2010

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

This word comes from Chartwilightmom. Below deals with homosexuality, if that offends, please don't read.

**pe·nis**

1-the male organ of copulation and, in mammals, of urinary excretion

EMPOV

I, Emmett McCarty had a home. It was nice and cozy. Some people might have thought it was a bit small but to be honest, I was terrified to leave it.

My home is metaphorical. I live in the closet. I am a homosexual. I am a homosexual that sleeps with women, lots of them.

See, I'm terrified of anyone finding out so I put on my carefully built façade and whore myself out. I feel horrible about it. I feel awful for the women that I cheat out of a real chance with someone else at the bar. Don't get me wrong, they always leave happy but they'll will never have me.

I am in love with a gay man. You think that would make it easy for me to come out of the closet, but it's not. He is even single. Felix. That is his name and he is everything I've ever wanted. Tall, dark, muscular and funny.

I was introduced to him by my friends Alice and Jane. They had met him when they thought it would be fun to go to a gay club. They had wanted me to come with them. There was nothing in the world I wanted to do more than to go with them but I didn't know how to maintain my cover and be there.

They had come back raving about it being the time of their lives and how they had met this great guy named Felix. I sulked for three days after that but then they took me out for lunch and I met him.

He walked in and sat down at the table. Giving each of the girls a kiss and me a polite nod.

"Hey man," I said and cringed at the term. He cocked a carefully manicured eyebrow and me but then smiled.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

Jane's giggling caused me to break my gaze with him for a moment and when I looked back he was focused back on the girls.

"Emmett, did you know that Felix runs his own company?" Jane asked smiling. _How on earth would I know that? I just met the guy._

Conversation rallied back and forth so quickly I had a hard time squeezing a word in. But I learned everything I needed to know about Felix to know that he was my type of guy.

The girls were gabbing away together and Felix leaned towards me.

"Penis' or vagina's?"he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking for sure I had heard him wrong.

"Do you like dangly bits or innies?" he replied.

It was my moment of truth. He was obviously interested by the way he was leaning into my. I took a quick look at the girls and they had stopped talking and were staring at us.

"Chicks," I said, "I like chicks."

_Because I'm a damn chicken!! _

"Too bad," he said sitting back and respecting my answer. Stupid answer.

So you see why I am stuck in the closet. Each day I tell myself that it is the day to come out and tell Felix how I feel and each day I fail to follow through.

Perhaps tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

**The word was from kayphere**

**las·civ·i·ous**

to lustfulness; wanton; lewd: a lascivious, girl-chasing old man.

sexual desire: lascivious photographs.

sexual interest or expressive of lust or lewdness: a lascivious gesture.

Jasper Whitlock had served his country. Twice. He donned his uniform for the second world war and then served as a spy for a decade after that ended. He thought himself a sort of blonde James Bond, just like Daniel Craig.

When Jasper looked in the mirror he didn't see any of his lines and wrinkles, his blonde hair was more grey than blonde but he couldn't see it. He walked with a slight limp on his right side but he could counteract it to make it look like a swagger.

He entered the dark club, it was an adult bar and the average age was about thirty five. He glanced around the room looking for someone. He saw her immediately. She was just his type, small with jet black hair cropped in a bob. Her tiny face had large features. Wide eyes and large lips made her look almost alien. Jasper was lascivious, and he just had to have her.

He strolled over to her table. She was sitting with a native man who had his arm around her chair but Jasper wasn't worried, she looked bored.

"Howdy, ma'am," he said smiling at the young lady. "Would you care to dance with an old man?"

Her male friend snickered but the girl just smiled back at him like he was a lost puppy. _Gotcha_, he thought.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied putting her hand in his.

Jasper led the girl to the dance floor. He though by the looks of her she couldn't be over twenty five but with her size he may be off on his guess.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

"Alice," she giggled.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," he cooed. "I'm Jasper."

He pulled her tighter and she let him, but that was when she felt it. Alice thought at first he had a nightstick in his pocket cause it wasn't possible for this old man to be packing so much heat in his pants. She swiveled her hips just to check again and when he moaned she knew it was him.

Alice was shocked, she had never felt such a large…maleness and she was intrigued. She knew that the man was old and maybe he didn't get a chance to use it much. She could pull him off the dance floor and into the washrooms. That way she could satisfy her curiosity as well as doing him a service.

She felt herself go shy as she wondered how to go about it but Jasper leaned in and whispered in her ear. The words were dirty and Alice felt herself get hot. She grabbed his hand from her hip and led him into the bathrooms. She wasn't sure if she should go rough but when he pushed her up and pressed her against the door she knew that he wasn't as fragile as he looked.

Before long Alice was sitting on the countertop of the bathroom while Jasper pushed in and out of her. He not only had girth as Alice had felt through his pants but length as well. Alice thought he might pierce right through her.

Alice had only once ever had an orgasm from intercourse before, that night she had three. Jasper was a machine. It's like he had spent the last thirty years learning specifically how to please her and this was his final exam.

"Holy hell, Jasper," Alice cried out on her last orgasm which he joined her in.

Alice had never done anything like that in her life and sitting with her bare ass on the counter made her a little ashamed. Jasper picked up her underwear and helped her off the counter. He gave her a minute to freshen up before taking her hand and placing it on his arm, leading her back to her table.

Once Alice was sitting down next to her friend, Jasper smiled at her.

"You two have a good night, you hear?" Jasper said before winking at her male friend and walking away.

Alice sighed and her friend scowled as Jasper Whitlock left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

**The word was from Cullen Cousin **

**omniscient** [om-nish-uhnt]

–adjective  
1. having complete or unlimited knowledge, awareness, or understanding; perceiving all things.

–noun

2. an omniscient being.  
3. the Omniscient, God.

Edward Cullen was an arrogant jerk. Being able to read minds wasn't something that he could tell other people about but it gave him the knowledge to take any given person down. He didn't use his talent to build anyone up but himself.

But he was about to meet his match.

Bella Swan had a talent of her own and while she wasn't omniscient like Edward, her gift was much more powerful. Bella could make any man or woman for that matter fall madly in love with her.

Bella would not choose Edward, no she never willingly forced love on someone for herself. But she did do it occasionally to pay the rent. Some one would hire her to teach their ex boyfriend or husband a lesson and she would do it.

The pay was very good.

Edward spotted the beautiful brunette the moment she walked into the restaurant. He knew instantly he had to have her. Before she even made eye contact Edward could tell that there was something different about her. He listened in to her thoughts to find nothing.

Bella looked up, shocked to see that Edward was coming right for her. He had lust in his eyes and she hadn't even started her mojo yet.

But the thing that shocked Bella more than Edward approaching her was how much she wanted him. She wondered briefly if this is what it felt like when she put her spell on others.

There would be fights a head but the thing that they would both agree on was it was going to be a fun ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

**The word was from Chartwilightmom **

**vac·u·um**

1. a space entirely devoid of matter.

2. an enclosed space from which matter, esp. air, has been partially removed so that the matter or gas remaining in the space exerts less pressure than the atmosphere ( opposed to plenum).

3. the state or degree of exhaustion in such an enclosed space.

4. a space not filled or occupied; emptiness; void: The loss left a vacuum in his heart.

5. a vacuum cleaner or sweeper.

6. Physics . a state of lowest energy in a quantum field theory. –adjective

7. of, pertaining to, employing, or producing a vacuum.

8. (of a hollow container) partly exhausted of gas or air.

9. pertaining to a device or process that makes use of a vacuum to accomplish a desired task.

10. noting or pertaining to canning or packaging in which air is removed from the container to prevent deterioration of the contents. –verb (used with object)

11. to use a vacuum cleaner on; clean with a vacuum cleaner: to vacuum rugs.

12. to treat with any vacuum device, as a vacuum drier. –verb (used without object)

13. to use a vacuum cleaner: to vacuum in the dining room.

**If you are related to me, please don't read this chapter, that is all.**

**EmPOV**

I looked down at the girl that knelt between my legs. Seriously where did this girl learn how to give a blowjob? From a Hoover?

"Ahh," I mumbled as she tugged viciously at my balls. She thought that meant I was enjoying myself and started sucking harder.

I looked down at her, trying to use the visual of this beautiful blond between my legs as a way to get me to come faster. The problem was, she had her nostril's flaring like humming bird wings because of the rate she was sucking.

She sucked at sucking.

I almost laughed but then the pain of what she was doing came back. I kept thinking that it would get better, but it kept getting worse.

I took myself to my happy place but that was supposed to be me getting a blowjob so it didn't work. I wondered if you could actually suck a dick off. Would it be purple when she was done? I cringed at the thought when something much more horrible happened.

She bit down.

On my dick.

With her teeth!

"Get off me woman," I said pushing her back. She fell to the floor with a thump.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you like having your cock sucked?"

"Not by a fucking vacuum," I replied angrily.

"Whatever, you're not even that big anyway," she spat as she walked out of my apartment.

I vowed then and there that I would never bring a random girl home again. It just wasn't worth it.

**BPOV**

"Holy crap, you bit him?" I laughed.

"Well yeah, you told me to give him the worst blowjob of his life," Lauren replied in stitches.

And that was step one of getting Emmett ready for a real relationship. That is if he let _any _woman near his penis after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

**This word is from CullenCousin (who gets the word chosen by default cause the reviewer that had the right spot didn't leave me a word. **

Frigophobia

**Definition: **

a fear of cold, cold things

I had been following her for two months. The way she moved was like a jungle cat, long sinewy limbs flowing in her too large clothing. But it was me that wanted to pounce. I produced at least twice as much venom in her presence then I did on average.

I had even spoken to her once. She was in the grocery store, her body wrapped in a long sweater, even though it was in the middle of summer. She had her cart filled with boxed and bags. I was behind her when she came to an abrupt halt. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes, I would have run right into her.

She turned quickly and was shocked to see me there.

"Sorry," she said, her voice in a panic.

"What's the matter?" I asked, feigning concern. The truth was, I wanted to taste her right then and there. I had never been so close to her and her presence made my body sing, as well as my appetite.

"Uhm, nothing, it's silly," she said trying to brush it and me off.

"It's not silly to you," I replied hoping to get her to stay.

"It's just, I have frigophobia." Her large doe eyes looked up at me and I could tell that she was hoping that her answer would be enough. I looked past her to see the frozen foods section.

"You're afraid of cold things?" I asked unable to hide my smirk. It was incredibly ironic after all.

"You know what that means?" She was clearly surprised. "It's not a very common phobia."

"Maybe I can help you out," I offered.

She looked me up and down, checking to see if I was legit. "What are you a doctor or something?"

"No, but I have offered counseling to others before," I lied smoothly.

She looked nervous and her eyes darted around me. With the freezer section behind her, I blocked her only path out. I could hear her heart rate picking up and I knew I needed to cool my approach. I offered her my card and told her to call me if she wanted. I then pushed my empty cart past her and into the coldness. I knew she wouldn't follow.

It had been three weeks since that day. I had followed her day and night, hoping to find another way to "run" into her, but nothing plausible opened. I watched her sit in a dinner and play with my card several times. That was the hope I was living off, the idea that she would still call.

At first I wanted to trap her, to have her come to me to feed but it quickly became about a different kind of lust. I wanted to hold her body to mine. I wanted her to feel the cold and think of me, in a burning way.

I wanted her to see just how nice the cold could be.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

I know it's been a while, but I was focused on finishing Gloaming, so I know you all don't mind.

This time the word comes from LVQueen1

**im·pos·si·bil·i·ty**

1. condition or quality of being impossible.

2. something impossible.

Absurd, simple absurd. If anyone were to tell me a year ago, a month ago, heck even a week ago what was going to happen to me, I'd have said it was an impossibility. And yet, here I am, face to face with said unlikelihood.

Three different types of birth control and yet this tiny stick haunts me with its little plus sign.

_Screw you, tiny stick!_

I am not in love, perhaps if I was in love, this tiny thing inside me might have had a different reception. But the fact was, I wasn't even dating. This tiny plus sign was the result of one fucktastic night with a stranger from a club.

At least I knew the baby would be beautiful, cause that man was all sorts of crazy hot! I hoped the baby would have his bronze hair, it was what drew me towards him that night.

I never had one night stands, I was not a slut. There was just something different about him. He approached me in the bar and offered to buy me a drink. I never said yes to those types of offers but he blinded me with his dark eyes and his sex hair.

I'm sure I wasn't the first woman to fall for the sex hair. And heaven help the female population, cause I was pretty sure I wouldn't be the last.

He used all the right lines. "I never do this." "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." "Oh, God, I've never felt this way before."

Okay, maybe that last one was me.

I threw the little stick into the garbage, it's not like I was going to keepsake that thing, I peed on it after all.

I pushed the situation out of my head. Stupid man with the stupid super sperm coming out of his giant, glorious….

I mean, I had left him my number and he never called. At least I was pretty sure I left him my number, I was pretty hung over.

I ripped open the door of the fridge, nearly spilling all the condiment bottles in the door onto the floor. I grabbed my orange juice and sat down to read the paper that had been sitting on the table for three days.

I didn't know why I bothered to order the paper, I read it once in a blue moon.

I flipped open the personal sections. I loved looking at the sad lonely people searching for love, it made me feel less sad and lonely.

One ad was bigger than the others and caught my attention right away.

**To the beautiful brunette I met at Eclipse. **

**Please contact me, I miss you.  
Your Bronze Booty Call**

Holy shit!

**E/N- Thanks for reading. I will not be doing these every day, but please leave me some word suggestions and I will choose one when I write again. **


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight is not mine, I'm just playing.

**A/N- Hi everyone, this is an idea that popped into my head. I want to start writing small drabbles every day. They may not be long or complex but hopefully they will help me become a better writer. Where do you fit in? Why I'm glad you asked. I would like you all to provide me with a word. Just one word. I will randomly select a reviewer and use their word in the next day's drabble. So don't leave me hanging. **

**This is unbeta'd work. **

This drabble is a continuation from the previous one, so just click back to refresh your memory.

This time the word comes from Glee68

Save

I had not called the man from the advertisement. The truth was, I was scared shitless that he'd be the wrong guy…or maybe I was scared he would be the right one. Either way, I couldn't bring myself to throw away the paper, so I saved it. In a little envelope, in my purse. Yeah, I was embarrassed at myself.

"What's this?" Alice called out from my kitchen.

"What's what?" I answered back.

She came back holding the envelope in her hand. "Oh shit," I said.

Alice knew everything about me, she had been there the night I had left with that guy and she was the first one I called when I had gotten pregnant. She had always stood by me no matter what but at that moment, she was looking at me with a fierce anger in her eyes.

"Yes, shit indeed."

"I don't need him Alice," I said firmly, "I don't need to raise my baby with a one night stand."

"Bella, I never thought I would ever say these words to you but…you're being a selfish bitch. This isn't just about you. Don't you think that guy should know he has a baby on the way? How would you feel if that choice was taken from you?"

I hadn't thought about it that way. Alice raised her bitch brow and handed me the envelope.

"Call him, Bella. It's the right thing to do."

It took me two days to build up the nerve to dial the number to the paper. They apparently had given a few people this guy's contact info, because the woman rattled off the information without pausing for a second.

He had provided only an email address to contact him with and as annoying as it would be to communicate that way, it also felt safer. At least this way he could turn me down and I wouldn't have to look in his stunning eyes while he did it.

_Dear Mr. Bronze_

I deleted that.

_Hey, how's it going._

I deleted that too.

_Guess what, I'm having your baby._

Yup, that too.

_Hey, _

_My name is Bella and I think that you were trying to contact me a couple weeks ago in the paper. This is really embarrassing, I had a one night stand with a man with bronze hair. We met at Forks nightclub. If that is you, then this is me. _

_You might not still be looking for me, but I would like to talk to you. It's rather important._

_Bella_

I hit send quickly, knowing if I hovered for a second that I wouldn't do it. I expected to wait a few days or even a week to hear back. Even though he had tried to contact me, I had put off getting in touch, so he might not be interested anymore. He may not even remember me, he might have been the type to have one night stands all the time.

**Ding.**

I looked down at my laptop and seen a new message. I clicked it open and was shocked to see it was him. He had replied.

_Hi Bella, _

_I'm so glad you contacted me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I wasn't sure you wanted to see me again. I didn't know if I was just a one night stand to you, but I hope not. Can I see you again? For a date. I'd like to take you out if that's okay?"_

_Edward_

Now I had a name to go with the face, and hair, and abs. But more importantly, my baby's father had a name.

I agreed to meet Edward for coffee but he insisted on picking me up. I was nervous and really wanted a drink to take the edge off but I knew that wasn't a good idea.

Unfortunately what happened was what always happened when I got nervous, verbal diarrhea. So the moment I opened the door and saw him standing there looking like some sort of Greek God/rock star I blurted.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
